The Ways of a Mage
by bloobear987
Summary: I was trapped in there for 800 years. Finally someone defeated the pharaoh, and I awakened to a new life. Maybe I can tell them my secret. Maybe they'll kill me if I do. They've forgotten my ways. The ways of the mage. I do not own Soul Eater sadly. Ships: Kid x OC Tsubaki x Black*Star Maka x OC Soul x OC, Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Atsushi Ohkubo, so I obviously don't own Soul Eater.**

**This is the first chapter of my first story so please review how it is. I'd prefer to know what to fix so its actually readable by you people. **

**Thanks-Bloo**

* * *

_"Griselda there you are!" my friend Ariason called. "I told you, just call me Zelda." She sighed, ran up to me and said, "No activity at your body still?" "Nope" I said and looked down. I didn't belong here. I wasn't actually dead. Just connecting with my friends from 800 years ago._

_I was trapped with that good for nothing pharaoh. Soon I would die, but that was about one hundred years from now. All of a sudden I was felling a tug that was pulling me back to my body. "No, wait... yes I do feel something. I've got to go." "Bye Zelda!"_

_..._

I woke up to hear someone shouting "DISGUSTING!" and a lot of gunshots. I fell to the ground as the orb around me dissolved and the pharaoh was dead. When his little fit was done, I did a curtsey and said "I'm Zelda." He replied "I'm Death the Kid" I gasped _Is this really a child of the grim reaper? Wow! _I thought to myself and a small smile on my face appeared, if you could get it any bigger than that you had to be really funny or really nice. The boy looked cut up and hurt. Not surprising, considering he went up against a pharaoh. I decided to let it slide. The ways of mages have long since been forgotten, and if I used any sort of magic he'd think me a witch.

Now I looked at his appearance. He wore a black suit and black shoes. Where a tie normally would be there was a skull. He had a skull ring on either hand on the same finger. He had white stripes on half his head. If I didn't know any better, I'd say those were the lines of sanzu. I said "I need somewhere to stay." One of his guns said "Ooh, maybe she could stay with us!" So obviously he was a meister. "Patty, you know I can't deal with that she'll need a bed and that will make a room asymmetrical!" OCD too. "So... you're an OCD meister who is the son of a grim reaper?" He stared, obviously confused on how I got that so easily. "How did you know that?" Yep, I was right. "Its all in your sentences. The way you look. The way you speak." That was a complete lie. If you were paying attention you'd know what it really was. "Wow." His other gun said. I guess I should say something about THAT at least. "Oh, and that too." "OK I'll take you to my dad. Maybe he can find you a place to stay." And so that was that.

...

His dad was strange by the look. "Hi, hows it been, good to see ya! Oh, and son, as punishment for destroying the temple of Anubis, all the souls you collected will be confiscated." That really set him off. "I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I don't think I can go on like this! I don't deserve to live!" So his guns, who were now in human form, took him out of the death room. "So your name is...?" Death asked me. "I'm Griselda, but I prefer the name Zelda." Might as well be truthful with this guy. He may look funny, but I have a feeling he's a lot stronger than he looks. "And who are you really...?" I sighed. "Well I'm Zelda of the Elite Mages of Egypt. I was top student in my grade." I said proudly. "You didn't tell my son?" "Well the way of the mages has long since been forgotten and he might think I'm lying and call me a witch." He tilted his head, I knew what he was thinking, it's a natural instinct "Yes I started out as a witch but you know the rules! You have to eat one human soul to be a true witch! But that rule is forgotten. But that's what it used to be so that's what counts!" He nodded. "Show me something you can do." I conjured up my little kitty, my little pet who goes on all my trips with me. She nuzzled me. "Anyway I need a place to stay." "Ah yes. Here if you can buy an apartment go ahead, or stay in our cells... DOWN BELOW!" he said that last part trying to scare me. He took notice it didn't work and apologized. And with that I left the Death Room.

I conjured up about one hundred dollars and left the school. This school was interesting. I liked the name of Class Crescent Moon. The same name as my school, only not the class part. I went to the apartments and bought one. God I wish you didn't have to fill out like, 20 papers, but whatever. I went up to apartment 202. So I conjured up all the furniture and some brownie mixes. BROWNIES. Yes mages had those. We were just selfish with them. I filled my fridge with strawberries, cheese, ham, boloney, mayonnaise, mustard, hotdogs, ketchup, and chocolate, lots and lots of CHOCOLATE. I should warn you, I have an EXTREME sweet tooth, and on a lot of this stuff you're right no one had it 800 years ago, but I was in spirit form watching the world grow, tasting small pieces of their food. Yes I was a little hoodlum. But the habit has stopped. You don't have to worry about me coming to your house and stealing all the yummy stuff you have. I went into the guest room and furnished it. Then I went to my room and furnished it. By then it was 8:00. I was about to go to bed when I heard a DINGDONG! DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG! Then I heard a slight voice... "MAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOP! YOU IDIOT ITS IMPOLITE TO RING IT MORE THAN ONCE!" "OWWWWW! Do you have to hit me every time?!" Should I open the door...? "Who... I-Is... It...?" "Oh look now you've scared her!" "ME?!" I made my first mistake ever. I. Opened. The. Door. Bad Idea. When you hear these to at your door fighting, DON'T OPEN IT. Don't say I didn't warn you. I opened the door and the girl was hitting the boy on the head. The girl had her ash blonde hair into pigtails. She had leaf green eyes and was pale, oh and she had normal teeth. Unlike the boy. He had a whole mouth of sharp teeth. He had spiky white hair and crimson red eyes, and he was tan. Those to are sooooo different.

Like I said. WORST MISTAKE EVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm telling you I don't own Soul Eater. I don't feel like typing I don't own Soul Eater every chapter, OK?**

**Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this chapter is good! **

**-Bloo**

* * *

"Hello! I'm Maka. This is my partner Soul. Sorry if we scared you." Maka explained and apologized. "Funny, you two don't look like someone I'd pair up as partners. Oh well' I guess you two have some interesting fights. I used to too. Anyway, I'm Zelda, nice to meet you! Sorry if I offended you to." Man, I don't normally talk this much to people... weird. "Are you a weapon or a meister?" "Yeah and how'd you furnish your house so quickly?" Soul butted in. "Do you want brownies? I'll go make brownies. Come on in." I ran off to go make brownies. "Oh, and, I'm a meister, Maka." I pulled everything out and got everything ready. When I was done and the brownies were in the oven I came into the living room. I could tell Maka could sense souls. I'm glad my soul didn't look like a witches soul.

Maka wanted to know ALL about me. "How old are you?"

Minus the 800. "14."

"How long have you planned to come to death city?"

"Um, I kinda just figured out about it."

"Really? Cool. So, wheres your weapon partner?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't have one yet."

"Whats that delicious smell?"

"Brownies."

"Oh"

"Um, I'll be right back."

"OK."

With 20 questions being over I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I should probably tell you that I don't look like some kid who has aged 814 years. I look like a normal fourteen year old. Short brown curly hair. Yellow eyes. No freckles, I don't get out often. I'm pale because, like I said, I don't get out often. I wear a shirt, flexible shorts, and tennis shoes. When I was done, dried my face off and and ran downstairs. Soul looked genuinely bored to death. "Brownies will be done any moment now!" This woke him up. "Really?" "Yes." I brought him a Mnt Dew that I had also conjured up for the fridge. I had one myself. Maka didn't want any drinks. "You sure?" "Yes Zelda." So we sat around in silence. Then I heard a DING! "BROWNIES." I shouted then covered my mouth and blushed out of embarrassment. "Oops." We all laughed as I went to get the brownies out of the oven. I told them to wait five minutes for the brownies to cool off.

10 minutes later

"Zelda, the brownies were delicious!" Maka complimented. "Thank you!" Soul decided to get funny "My compliments to the chef." Once we talked for a few more minutes I said Goodbye to them and then went to bed.

_"Zelda, go. The witches are coming, I need you to survive. Go NOW." My teacher Penelope ordered "You're our last hope. I'm sorry Ariason can't come with you. She has to stay and fight. We need our best mage to go and the second best mage to fight. We need the mages to survive. You will meet up with others. You're sisters." "Huh? What are you talking about? I don't have any sisters. Mom died at my birth and I don't have any older sisters." I was confused. Forced to leave my only family. My friends. "Child, HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS, GO!" Penelope yelled. Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran, I ran straight to the pyramid of Anubis. I was trapped. Damn. Oops sorry not supposed to sa_y _that. Oh well its already out. I went to my spirit form to see what was going on at Crescent Moon._ "_Hahahahaha! You should know you won;t beat us. We're trained to kill!" A frog witch shouted. I saw Penelope, she was talking all my records and burning them. I don't exist._ _The witches won't find me now. Then all I saw was blood. Tons of it. I wasn't there to help. I just sat and watched my friends die. All of them. The witches had few dieing. Then I saw Ariason. Laying dead. On the ground near the entrance._

I woke up panting. That nightmare again. I got up, and looked at the clock. It was eight o' clock A.M. OK. I got up and had breakfast. I decided I'd go exploring. I went downstairs and heard a girl say. "What, they're has to be one apartment left at least!" The doorman told her "Nope, none. I checked three times already." I walked down and looked at the girl. She looked about 18. She looked like an older and cooler version of me. "You can stay in my apartment if you want. I'm Zelda by the way." The girl looked and smiled. "Thanks. I' m Minlafette." she quickly added "Are you a meister?" "Yes." She sighed and smiled. "Can I be your weapon." "Yes I need one. What kind of weapon are you?" She smiled "I am an awesome katana." Good. That's the best weapon I can use. I failed with most other weapons. "Come on lets get you situated in our apartment." I gave her the guest room and she was glad to live somewhere that wasn't the streets. "Do you want to go to the DWMA?" she asked. Sure it sounds like fun and its something to do.

We arrived at the DWMA just in time to see Soul and some other kid hug and Death the Kid shoot them. "Oops, sorry, my fingers slipped." BORING. I went around then heard "Death Cannon." BAM! Cool. Now, I need to see Lord Death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Atsushi Ohkubo, so I obviously don't own Soul Eater.**

**This is the first chapter of my first story so please review how it is. I'd prefer to know what to fix so its actually readable by you people. **

**Thanks-Bloo**

* * *

_"Griselda there you are!" my friend Ariason called. "I told you, just call me Zelda." She sighed, ran up to me and said, "No activity at your body still?" "Nope" I said and looked down. I didn't belong here. I wasn't actually dead. Just connecting with my friends from 800 years ago._

_I was trapped with that good for nothing pharaoh. Soon I would die, but that was about one hundred years from now. All of a sudden I was felling a tug that was pulling me back to my body. "No, wait... yes I do feel something. I've got to go." "Bye Zelda!"_

_..._

I woke up to hear someone shouting "DISGUSTING!" and a lot of gunshots. I fell to the ground as the orb around me dissolved and the pharaoh was dead. When his little fit was done, I did a curtsey and said "I'm Zelda." He replied "I'm Death the Kid" I gasped _Is this really a child of the grim reaper? Wow! _I thought to myself and a small smile on my face appeared, if you could get it any bigger than that you had to be really funny or really nice. The boy looked cut up and hurt. Not surprising, considering he went up against a pharaoh. I decided to let it slide. The ways of mages have long since been forgotten, and if I used any sort of magic he'd think me a witch.

Now I looked at his appearance. He wore a black suit and black shoes. Where a tie normally would be there was a skull. He had a skull ring on either hand on the same finger. He had white stripes on half his head. If I didn't know any better, I'd say those were the lines of sanzu. I said "I need somewhere to stay." One of his guns said "Ooh, maybe she could stay with us!" So obviously he was a meister. "Patty, you know I can't deal with that she'll need a bed and that will make a room asymmetrical!" OCD too. "So... you're an OCD meister who is the son of a grim reaper?" He stared, obviously confused on how I got that so easily. "How did you know that?" Yep, I was right. "Its all in your sentences. The way you look. The way you speak." That was a complete lie. If you were paying attention you'd know what it really was. "Wow." His other gun said. I guess I should say something about THAT at least. "Oh, and that too." "OK I'll take you to my dad. Maybe he can find you a place to stay." And so that was that.

...

His dad was strange by the look. "Hi, hows it been, good to see ya! Oh, and son, as punishment for destroying the temple of Anubis, all the souls you collected will be confiscated." That really set him off. "I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I don't think I can go on like this! I don't deserve to live!" So his guns, who were now in human form, took him out of the death room. "So your name is...?" Death asked me. "I'm Griselda, but I prefer the name Zelda." Might as well be truthful with this guy. He may look funny, but I have a feeling he's a lot stronger than he looks. "And who are you really...?" I sighed. "Well I'm Zelda of the Elite Mages of Egypt. I was top student in my grade." I said proudly. "You didn't tell my son?" "Well the way of the mages has long since been forgotten and he might think I'm lying and call me a witch." He tilted his head, I knew what he was thinking, it's a natural instinct "Yes I started out as a witch but you know the rules! You have to eat one human soul to be a true witch! But that rule is forgotten. But that's what it used to be so that's what counts!" He nodded. "Show me something you can do." I conjured up my little kitty, my little pet who goes on all my trips with me. She nuzzled me. "Anyway I need a place to stay." "Ah yes. Here if you can buy an apartment go ahead, or stay in our cells... DOWN BELOW!" he said that last part trying to scare me. He took notice it didn't work and apologized. And with that I left the Death Room.

I conjured up about one hundred dollars and left the school. This school was interesting. I liked the name of Class Crescent Moon. The same name as my school, only not the class part. I went to the apartments and bought one. God I wish you didn't have to fill out like, 20 papers, but whatever. I went up to apartment 202. So I conjured up all the furniture and some brownie mixes. BROWNIES. Yes mages had those. We were just selfish with them. I filled my fridge with strawberries, cheese, ham, boloney, mayonnaise, mustard, hotdogs, ketchup, and chocolate, lots and lots of CHOCOLATE. I should warn you, I have an EXTREME sweet tooth, and on a lot of this stuff you're right no one had it 800 years ago, but I was in spirit form watching the world grow, tasting small pieces of their food. Yes I was a little hoodlum. But the habit has stopped. You don't have to worry about me coming to your house and stealing all the yummy stuff you have. I went into the guest room and furnished it. Then I went to my room and furnished it. By then it was 8:00. I was about to go to bed when I heard a DINGDONG! DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG! Then I heard a slight voice... "MAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOP! YOU IDIOT ITS IMPOLITE TO RING IT MORE THAN ONCE!" "OWWWWW! Do you have to hit me every time?!" Should I open the door...? "Who... I-Is... It...?" "Oh look now you've scared her!" "ME?!" I made my first mistake ever. I. Opened. The. Door. Bad Idea. When you hear these to at your door fighting, DON'T OPEN IT. Don't say I didn't warn you. I opened the door and the girl was hitting the boy on the head. The girl had her ash blonde hair into pigtails. She had leaf green eyes and was pale, oh and she had normal teeth. Unlike the boy. He had a whole mouth of sharp teeth. He had spiky white hair and crimson red eyes, and he was tan. Those to are sooooo different.

Like I said. WORST MISTAKE EVER.


End file.
